A Melancia
by Analoguec
Summary: "Por que Hinamori não veio?", perguntou Toushirou a Renji. "Ela está doente", o ruivo respondeu, entregando ao garoto uma melancia.


_Nota da Autora: _Um Hinamori/Hitsugaya de última hora depois de ver o episódio 46. :) Espero que esteja bom e receber comentários sobre o que vocês acharam disto aqui. Não tem pretensões fortes e nem ligação com a história original.

**Disclaimer: **Kubo Tite é a mente insana por trás de tudo.

_Oi: _Ei;

_Yo: _Oi, olá;

_Taichou: _Capitão.

-

-

**A Melancia**

One-shot

-

-

-Por que Hinamori não veio? – perguntou Toushirou a um estudante da Academia dos Treze Esquadrões.

-Ela está doente. – o rapaz coçou a cabeça antes de responder. Entregou a melancia ao garoto e pousou a mão na cabeça dele – Semana que vem ela vai aparecer por aqui, ela pediu pra dizer.

O menino estreitou os olhos ao sentir a mão nos cabelos arrepiados. A maneira como ele os afagava e os deixava mais arrepiados era irritante.

-Bem... Eu vou indo. – o ruivo falou.

E ele foi embora sem olhar para trás, sob um olhar atento de Toushirou.

O garoto olhou o que o colega de Hinamori trouxera. Era uma grande e boa melancia, ótima para comer naquela tarde.

Sentou-se no chão de madeira da velha casa. O fato de Hinamori não estar ali não o impedia de comer tudo sozinho, por isso pegou uma faca e a cortou exatamente como a garota fazia.

Muito bom, ele pensou quando comeu um pedaço. Azar o dela não estar com ele para dividi-la.

Enquanto cuspia as sementes uma por uma, ele olhava o céu e a fatia que reservara para uma pessoa de quando em quando.

Então ela está doente...?

Deitou-se de costas depois de comer a parte dele e passou a mão na barriga, bocejando. Não tinha sono ou cansaço. Era simplesmente tédio. Geralmente, quando estava com Hinamori, conversavam durante horas até chegar o horário dela para voltar à Academia. Aquela chatíssima Academia de Shinigami's.

Como será que era lá dentro? Será que Hinamori estudava com muitos caras, como aquele ruivo?

Sentou e coçou a cabeça, deixando o cabelo pior que antes.

Se Hinamori estava mesmo doente, seria bom levar aquele pedaço de melancia. Ela sempre dizia que, quando estamos doente, devemos comer bastante frutas para melhorarmos.

Foi a um cômodo da casa e arrumou a sacola de pano mais limpa que tinha para proteger a melancia dos "perigos externos". Hinamori sempre dizia que ele era desastrado. Vai que ela tinha razão, né?

Calçou uma sandália meio velha e bateu a ponta dela no chão poeirento depois de descer as escadinhas.

Agora... Por onde tinha que ir?

Olhou de um lado, olhou de outro. Se não estava enganado, a garota, quando ia visitá-lo, ia embora sempre tomando o caminho pelo lado leste, pegando um atalho que passava por uma floresta. Diziam que somente shinigami's tinham a capacidade de saírem de lá.

Mas Hitsugaya Toushirou não sabia disso.

Caminhando a passos rápidos com as pernas curtas, o garoto saltava as raízes maiores de algumas árvores, cortava caminhos e descansava de vez em quando debaixo de alguma copa.

Teve vontade de comer o que levava, mas uma força – que não sabia de onde vinha e nem o porquê – o impediu. Precisava ver a _amiga._

Levantou-se, bateu na roupa surrada para tirar a poeira e colocou debaixo do braço a sacola. Voltou a caminhar aos mesmos passos rápidos, olhando apenas o chão em frente a ele, sem se dar conta dos seres que se moviam nas folhagens de algumas árvores mais altas.

o-o-o

Toushirou parou em frente ao portão do que chamavam de Soul Society. Será que a Academia ficava mesmo lá dentro? Com certeza. Era muito, muito grande.

E como passar por ele?

Olhou um lado, olhou o outro. Será que, dando uma volta pelo muro, conseguiria encontrar o portão dos fundos?

Mas seria longa demais a volta que daria. A Soul Society era _enooorme._Talvez... Se encontrasse uma brecha no muro ou pudesse subi-lo...

Não. Era perigoso demais. Lembrou-se de uma vez em que subiu numa árvore e desequilibrou-se. Por sorte, não quebrou nada, mas nunca esqueceu-se da dor. Além disso, como conseguiria subir se tinha algo importante em mãos? Ia pôr na cabeça?

Melhor dar a volta mesmo. Ia demorar um pouco e não estava cansado _ainda. _Afastou-se do portão com os mesmos passinhos e começou a volta. Valeria a pena se, no final das contas, conseguisse ver Hinamori.

O rapazinho não sabia, porém, na parte de trás, havia um tumulto que começara quando ainda admirava a magnitude do portão principal. Lá, na parte de trás, _hollows _– dois – conseguiram derrubar o portão e atacavam quem estivesse no caminho que passavam. Eles o tinham seguido sem que percebesse.

-Soul Society, há uma emergência! – um dos subtenentes gritou pelo transmissor do alto de uma das torres, caindo dali quando a mesma foi destruída.

Uma confusão se instalou no local. Muitos estudantes e subtenentes se reuniram para tentar detê-los, mesmo temendo a derrota.

-Que diabos é isso? – Renji perguntou ao colega loiro que o acompanhava – _Hollows _de novo?

-Nossas defesas estão tão ruins assim? – Izuru estremeceu.

Tão grandes... E tão fortes... Lembraram-se de quando vários deles o atacaram no primeiro treinamento em equipe. Tinha sido... _horrível._

Entretanto, mesmo com os riscos que tinham, todos avançaram para atacar.

o-o-o

Hitsugaya piscou ao ver todo aquele concreto do muro e madeira espalhados pelo chão. O que aconteceu ali? Será que estava em reforma?

Como não tinha ninguém, ele resolveu entrar. Pulou alguns blocos de pedras com certa dificuldade e olhou ao redor. Havia uma confusão em um dos lados, perto de algumas construções, mas não dava para ver o que era direito por causa das casas que ainda estavam em pé. Ainda não era possível ver através das paredes, infelizmente.

Como ali era agitado, ele notou.

Ignorando aquilo, ele começou a vagar desacompanhado pelas enormes áreas. Se encontrasse alguém, bastava perguntar por Hinamori. E ser educado com as pessoas. Ela sempre dizia que ele deveria responder a todos educadamente.

Como lá era grande... Qualquer um se perderia se não tivesse um guia. Caminhou, caminhou e caminhou mais um pouco até alcançar a área mais nobre – onde ficava o quartel-general das Treze Divisões.

Apertou a sacola contra o peito parar em frente ao portal.

-... "Treze... Esquadrões"...?

Alguma coisa o atraía para entrar... Será que Hinamori estava lá?

Um berro quase animal soou atrás dele. Hitsugaya virou o rosto e viu um – enorme, perigoso, forte – _hollow _parado atrás.

-... _Hollow...? – _ele murmurou sem piscar para a criatura, que tinha enormes garras no formato de foices.

Então aquilo era um_ hollow. _Hinamori sempre falava a respeito deles, de como tinha que aprender técnicas e feitiços demoníacos para enfrentá-los.

Continuou parado, olhando a criatura, sem sentir medo ou piscar. Ela tinha falado _tanto _a respeito deles que chegava a ser uma decepção ao vê-los assim, frente a frente.

O _hollow _berrou mais uma vez e ergueu uma pata, preparando as garras. Iria matá-lo.

_Mexa-se, _uma voz interior falou dentro de Toushirou, mas não foi respondida. Ele continuou _parado, _piscando suavementemesmo quando o monstro estendeu a pata.

Um segundo antes de atingi-lo, o membro do _hollow _foi cortado e jogado longe dele. Outro berro, mais forte, soou e Toushirou fechou os olhos e tampou os ouvidos.

-O que faz aqui, garoto? – um rapaz com cicatrizes e um número tatuado no rosto perguntou irritado ao virar o rosto para trás, ainda na pose de ataque para proteger Hitsugaya – Por que não fugiu? Quer morrer?

O outro apenas piscou. Como ele era rápido...

-Shuuhei-senpai! – alguns estudantes gritaram, correndo ao local.

-_Oi!_ – Renji arregalou os olhos ao reconhecer a _figurinha _que Shuuhei protegia enquanto os outros estudantes, Izuru entre eles, se aproximavam – O que faz aqui, garoto?

-Você o conhece? – Shuuhei indagou, franzindo a testa.

-Ele é um _amiguinho _da Hinamori. – Renji nem percebeu o olhar de ódio que Hitsugaya mandou-lhe ao escutar o diminutivo – Levei uma coisa pra ele nesta tarde.

-Se algum superior encontrar esse menino, ele será castigado! – Shuuhei alertou o perigo que Toushirou corria ali – Ninguém de fora pode entrar aqui sem ser convidado. Temos que tirar esse...

Parou de falar quando o _hollow, _que não havia morrido, investiu novamente contra o grupo. Renji pegou Hitsugaya nos braços e o protegeu do perigo, enquanto Shuuhei tentava mais um golpe de _zanpakutou_ contra a cabeça da criatura.

Mas, para a surpresa dele, _outra _pessoa conseguiu atacá-lo antes, cortando o _hollow _em quatro partes e aparecendo em frente ao "público" antes que os pedaços chegassem ao solo, atrás dele.

-Uki... – Shuuhei gaguejou. Ele _não _podia ver o garoto – U-Ukitake-_taichou..._

-_Yo! – _ele fez continência e sorriu ao se aproximar – Tudo bem por aqui?

Kira, Renji e Shuuhei ficaram lado a lado, formando uma _barreira _para esconderem Toushirou, suando frio ao verem Ukitake chegando mais e mais perto.

-Ukitake. – outra pessoa falou e o fez parar para virar o rosto.

-O que foi, Urahara? – o capitão perguntou ao outro de igual posição.

-Temos que ver o que sobrou do outro lado, não é? – o capitão sorriu espertamente – Os _garotos _aqui já mostraram que estão bem e que está tudo sob controle.

Ukitake franziu a testa e também sorriu, dando as costas aos estudantes.

-Tem razão... Vamos lá.

E os dois se afastaram. Shuuhei, Kira e Renji respiraram aliviados, mas também notaram o olhar e o sorriso de Urahara quando este virou o rosto para acenar-lhes.

-Bem... Temos que arrumar essa bagunça... – Shuuhei falou.

-Que gracinha de menino. – uma das estudantes passou a mão no cabelo de Hitsugaya – Como você se chama?

-Toushirou. – ele resmungou, segurando a mão dela – Não gosto disso quando fazem isso.

-Oh? – ela ficou surpresa.

-O que faz aqui, hein, moleque? – Renji o repreendeu – Hinamori não contou que não pode entrar aqui?

-Você disse que ela está doente. – Toushirou estreitou os olhos – Quero vê-la.

-Hã? – o trio fez coro, arregalando os olhos.

Impressionante, Shuuhei pensava enquanto via a figura magra e desarrumada do garoto. _"Ele conseguiu entrar aqui sem que percebessem e não ficou com medo naquela hora..."_

Renji deu um suspiro. Depois olhou Shuuhei. Precisava de apoio de um senpai, certo?

-Tudo bem, _menino._ – Shuuhei concordou – Vamos levar você até ela... Mas será rápido, certo? Você **não**tem lugar aqui.

Hitsugaya deu de ombros. Tanto faz ficar ou não ali.

o-o-o

-Shiro-chan? – Hinamori sentou-se na cama, arregalando os olhos ao pronunciar o apelido do garoto – O que faz aqui? Como conseguiu entrar?

Renji, atrás de Toushirou como se fosse um guardião, pigarreou antes de explicar:

-Esse garoto conseguiu escapar de uma confusão... Foi muito esperto da parte dele.

-Oh? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Disse que queria te ver. – Renji empurrou o garoto, que quase caiu em cima da cama de Hinamori – Vai lá, moleque.

-Abarai-kun! – ela o repreendeu e viu o colega dar de ombros antes de cruzar os braços, apoiando-se na porta do quarto do hospital, casa da Quarta Divisão.

Toushirou ficou em pé e ajeitou a camisa, fazendo cara de garoto _mau _para chamar a atenção dela.

-Então... – ela sorriu sem graça – Você queria me ver, Shiro-chan?

-O _vermelhinho _ali disse que você está doente. – ele apontou para Renji.

-Ei! Mais respeito! – o outro protestou.

-Só estou um pouco gripada... – ela continuava forçando o sorriso – Não precisava vir.

-É que eu... – Hitsugaya baixou o rosto – Eu queria dar uma coisa... pra você...

-Hã? – ela piscou. Renji deu um sorriso malicioso.

Hitsugaya estendeu o braço e colocou uma sacola _vazia _na beirada da cama dela. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e tocou com certo nojo um pedaço do pano sujo.

-O que é isso?

-Tinha uma melancia aí. – o menino explicou – Mas eu fiquei com muita fome e comi.

Hinamori caiu dura na cama.

Renji esfregou um punho fechado na cabeleira do baixinho:

-Ô garotinho inteligente...!

-Pára com isso! – Toushirou tentava acertar uns golpes nele, mas, por ser menor, mas mãos não alcançavam.

-Shiro-chan... – Hinamori se recuperou e observou a briga. Viu Hitsugaya tentando acertar socos em Renji, mas o outro segurava as mãozinhas com muita habilidade.

Era possível que ele tivesse enfrentado tantos perigos só para vê-la?

Quando Hitsugaya acertou uma das pernas do estudante, Hinamori não pôde esconder o sorriso. Esse Shiro-chan... Sempre tão teimoso...

**-**

**-**

**FIM**

**-**

**-**


End file.
